


Холодные ночи Манчестера

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема в том, что Фрэнк Лэмпард только недавно понял, что оставил позади не одну любовь всей своей жизни, а целых две.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодные ночи Манчестера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Manchester Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353484) by [Shamandalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamandalie/pseuds/Shamandalie). 



> Переведена на ЗФБ 2015, команда Футбола. Спасибо большое моим бетам Becoming Larry и Петро.

Наощупь кожа холодна —  
Я слишком долго стыл в ночи.  
Рука бессильна и бледна,  
И сердце больше не стучит. 

Оно превратилось в кровавую ранку,  
Ведь долго его я носил наизнанку...

Хотел замолчать,  
Поставил печать  
На губы и даже оглох.  
Погашеный свет,  
Меня вовсе нет,  
С улыбкой пустой как горох. 

Pink Floyd — Wearing The Inside Out, перевод — Сергей Куличенко.

В жизни большинства детей наступает момент, когда единственным желанием оказывается жажда приключений. Жизнь не кажется интересной, не кажется полной, — и они начинают мечтать о чем-то большем, об иллюзорной свободе, которой на самом деле не существует. Фрэнк думает, что не стоило им изучать Камю в школе. От Оруэлла было бы больше пользы.

Это желание куда-либо уехать оставило след на целых поколениях, и даже если сейчас это не общепризнанный факт, как это было во времена Керуака, (Фрэнк отлично знает, что слишком много читает), молодые люди все еще подсонательно думают об этом. Побег от правил и ответственности — всегда привлекательная идея. 

Вот только Фрэнк… Фрэнк никогда не был таким ребенком. Он не мечтал сбежать, не иметь никаких привязанностей, и чтобы никто не указывал ему, что делать. Он просто хотел играть в футбол. А еще тусоваться и заниматься сексом, но после всех скандалов он устал от этого. Он никогда и не был большим тусовщиком, он просто выделывался. 

К тому же, он никогда не болел этой жаждой странствий, поэтому сейчас он не может понять, почему после стольких лет внезапно почувствовал это желание убежать, вырваться, остаться одному наедине со своими мыслями и не быть ни к чему привязанным.

В Манчестере холодные ночи. Он всегда думал, что этот город не так уж и плох. Но теперь Фрэнк его ненавидит.  
— Нет ничего лучше старого доброго Лондона, не так ли? — разговаривать с самим собой вошло в привычку. Он думает, что его никто не услышит, даже если он закричит. А еще он думает, что еще не настолько сошел с ума — пока, — чтобы кричать посреди парка глубокой ночью. 

Господи, он, должно быть, выглядит как сумасшедший. Это был бы такой позор, если бы кто-нибудь увидел его сейчас. Но никто не увидит. Все нормальные люди спят в два часа ночи.

Фрэнк не знает, что привело его сюда. Что приводит его сюда каждую ночь. Он просто уходит из квартиры, двигаясь как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Кристин. Он ходит на цыпочках, даже когда ее нет. Фрэнк не уверен, что это — привычка или атмосфера ночи, а может он просто-напросто не хочет признаваться самому себе, что на самом деле происходит: он пытается улизнуть из своей собственной квартиры, чтобы посидеть на скамейке — какая ирония, он подписал контракт с «Нью-Йорк Сити», чтобы избежать этого, — в отвратительном парке в гребаном Манчестере. 

Он хочет позвонить Джону, но отказывается от этой мысли.  
— Ага, позвони ему. В два часа ночи. Со словами «я просто хотел услышать твой голос». Блеск, Лэмпард.  
Джон бы начал жутко переживать. Возможно, он бы даже попытался приехать в Манчестер или что-то в таком роде. Может, это не такая уж и плохая идея. 

Фрэнк думает, что пора прекратить врать самому себе, потому что он знает правду. Может, он не знал этого в начале, но сейчас знает. Знает уже давно, что приводит его сюда, знает причину, по которой он не спит по ночам, уходит из дома и слоняется по городу, пока не начнут ныть ноги. Просто он слишком сильно скучает по Джону. Он скучает так сильно, что это даже неловко. Скучает сильнее, чем он когда-либо смог предположить.

***

_Джон готовит отвратительный чай, но Фрэнк все равно его пьет. Он уже привык — к тому же, чай наверняка не так уж плох, потому что Джон отпивает с широкой улыбкой. А, может быть, Фрэнк просто придирается?_  
— Так вот, Эш сказал, что она оказалась вовсе не девственницей, — продолжил Джон историю, которую Фрэнк не очень-то и слушал. — Потому что ее вагина была слишком широкой, когда он вошел в нее, представляешь? И… — Фрэнк поднял брови от удивления.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что это миф? Вагины эластичны, они не растягиваются, когда девушка теряет невинность.  
— Правда? — Джон удивленно на него смотрит, и Фрэнку хочется застонать. — Не знал. Странные штуки эти вагины.  
Джон сделал глоток чая.  
— Поэтому я предпочитаю члены.  
Фрэнк рассмеялся, может, громче, чем следовало, и сделал себе пометку — одолжить Джону книгу о сексе, которую он недавно прочитал. Джон, скорее всего, к ней не притронется, но попытаться стоило.  


 

Раньше он любил их с Джоном повседневные разговоры обо всем и ни о чем. Они казались такими домашними. Тогда. Он ненавидит их сейчас, потому что сейчас ему нужно подобрать другие слова, которые бы что-то значили. Ему нужно «я скучаю по тебе», ему нужно «я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь», и ему точно не нужно вот это:

__  
— Диего Коста — веселый парень, говорю тебе. Насколько я знаю от людей, которые понимают испанский — он веселый. Он выглядит как инопланетянин, когда я пытаюсь с ним поговорить. Оскар взял твой номер, кстати. Но только чтобы отдать одиннадцать Диди, так что я думаю, все в порядке, да?  
Нет, блядь. Но Фрэнк не говорит этого. Ничто, блядь, не в порядке. 

 

Сейчас, сидя на холодной скамье, он жалеет, что не сказал этого тогда. Что не сказал ничего. Ведь Джон думает, что «все в порядке». Он знает — Джон не виноват. Он знает — Джон сделал бы все, чтобы предотвратить его уход. Он знает, что Джон на самом деле сделал всё, что мог. И он знает, что ведет себя как ребенок, и что надо жить дальше.

Проблема в том, что он только недавно понял, что оставил позади не одну любовь всей своей жизни, а целых две. Больно осознавать ошибки, когда уже слишком поздно. Он обнимает себя за плечи, но это не помогает — он все равно распадается на части. 

***

Самый счастливый день в жизни — это когда теряются все мысли и слова, а чувства обостряются, усиливая воспоминания. Фрэнк не помнит практического ничего из того, что было сказано в тот самый счастливый день его жизни в Мюнхене. Зато он помнит запах травы, вкус холодного серебра на губах, когда он целовал кубок, и радостные крики фанатов, и, конечно, он помнит как…

 

_Джон упал на него сверху, выбив из груди воздух._  
— Джон, ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, слезть с меня?  
— Я никогда не хочу слезать с тебя, Лэмпси, — ответил Джон, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Джон, серьезно, ты дохуя тяжелый. 

_Джон вздохнул и скатился с него. Однако свободы Фрэнку почувствовать не удалось, поскольку Джон тут же закинул на него руки. Фрэнку захотелось что-то сказать о том, как крепко тот его сжимал, но тут его капитан захихикал. Да, захихикал. Джону всегда удавалось его удивлять._

_— Почему ты смеешься?_  
— Ты пахнешь счастьем.  
— Джон, никто не может пахнуть счастьем.  
— Ты пахнешь. Потом и счастьем. Как думаешь, это что-то вроде эндрофинов?  
— Боже, ну ты и романтик. 

 

… какой у Джона был запах, вкус, и какие звуки он издавал.

А еще он помнит, как Джон сказал, что любит его, а он не сказал ничего. Сейчас Фрэнк не понимает, почему так и не сказал то же самое в ответ. Он говорил себе, что просто все усложняет, что отвечать необязательно, ведь Джон и так знает. Это были отговорки — Фрэнк знает. Единственная реальная причина, почему он ни разу не ответил, — он боялся. Боялся до чертиков. 

Глупо. Это было так глупо. Я люблю тебя — все, что требовалось сказать. Три глупых, простых слова, которые могли изменить одну вещь, а может и две. Может, Джон бы относился к нему по-другому сейчас, если бы знал, что он для Фрэнка не просто любовник.

Холодно, но он сидит, не двигаясь. С недавних пор он заметил, что бессонные ночи дают о себе знать на тренировках. Он быстрее устает. Возможно, это возраст. Он не может дождаться переезда в Нью-Йорк. Может, там станет легче.

***

_Они пили чай — Фрэнк настоял на том, чтобы заварить самому, и Джон согласился, слава богу — и смотрели, как дети играют во дворе у Джона._  
Луна бегала за Джорджем около бассейна — он взял что-то из её вещей. Фрэнк не был уверен, что именно. Когда он спросил у неё, что случилось, в ответ она затараторила тонким голосом, почти крича,так, что ничего не было понятно.  
— Думаешь, нам стоит вмешаться? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Нееее.  
Фрэнк перевел взгляд с детей на Джона. Тот смотрел на него теплым взглядом, глаза почти сверкали. На несколько длинных секунд у Фрэнка перехватило дыхание.  
— Джон, ты пялишься.  
— Я знаю.  
Джон взял Фрэнка за подбородок, притягивая к себе. Целуя его. В этот момент Фрэнк был абсолютно счастлив. 

 

Как бы депрессивно это ни звучало, но тогда трава была зеленее, шутки Джона смешнее, голос счастливее, и Фрэнк не был таким чертовски уставшим. Раньше от Айлы и Луны так не раскалывалась голова, а Кристин так не действовала на нервы. Фрэнк не уверен, что сможет больше вынести все это.

 

_— Лэмпси, я забыл попросить твою майку._  
Он пытался сдержать слезы уже целую вечность, и Джон точно не помогал.  
— Да, да, держи…  


Бессонница стала мучить после того, как он забил «Челси» — осознает Фрэнк к концу октября. До матча такого не было. Мучает его не стыд, не давая спать — он достаточно профессионален, чтобы не стыдиться того, что забил за команду, с которой у него подписан контракт. Мучает его осознание того, как сильно по нему скучают. Как сильно его любят. И…

 

_Джон крепко прижал его к себе, медленно гладя по спине._  
— Не плачь, Фрэнки, все нормально. Мы потеряли всего два очка, да?  
Фрэнк кивнул. Не в этом была причина, но… что он мог сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало мелодраматично?  
— Они все еще безумно любят тебя.  
Фрэнк снова кивнул.  
— Я все еще безумно люблю тебя. 

 

…как же сильно он облажался. 

Почему он был настолько упрям, настолько глуп, и так боялся собственных чувств. Почему нельзя повернуть время вспять и все изменить.

***

Фрэнк притягивает колени к подбородку в попытке согреться, но дрожь не унимается. Ноябрьские ночи здесь невыносимо холодные, но сидеть в парке стало привычкой, от которой невозможно было избавиться.  
— Вот ты где, — Фрэнк практически подскакивает от голоса и поворачивает голову так быстро, что кружится голова.  
Головокружение усиливается, когда он видит, кто стоит перед ним.  
— Кристин сказала, что ты здесь.  
Фрэнк смотрит на Джона. И... черт. Конечно. Он начинает плакать. По-настоящему.  
Глаза Джона расширяются, и он подскакивает, садится рядом и обнимает трясущегося Фрэнка.  
— Что случилось, Фрэнк?  
Фрэнк практически падает на Джона. Он утыкается лицо тому куда-то в шею, оставляя влажные след от слез. Джон успокаивающе гладит его по волосам.  
— Фрэнки. Фрэнк. Скажи мне, что случилось.  
— Я… Прости, — голос ломается.  
— Прости за что, Лэмпси?  
Фрэнк только мотает головой, и Джон вздыхает.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне все, ты же знаешь? Кристин чертовски волнуется. Она сказала, что ты проводишь здесь почти все ночи.

Джон пахнет так приятно, и он не хочет слышать ничего о Кристин, так что Фрэнк целует его шею. Получается смазано, и на его щеке остается слюна — совсем не сексуально, но Джон все равно вздрагивает. Фрэнк расстегивает куртку и льнет к знакомому телу, вдыхая тепло. Он снова целует Джона шею — уже с большей страстью, но на душе все еще очень и очень тяжело. 

Джон вырисовывает неровные круги у него на спине — бессмысленные движения, но все равно приятно.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — шепчет ему в шею.  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Фрэнки.  
Глаза застилает слезами, и в любом другом случае Фрэнк бы возненавидел себя за эту слабость, но в руках Джона так спокойно и безопасно, и единственное, что чувствует Фрэнк — запах геля для душа Джона, и плевать на дурацкие слезы. 

Сейчас они легко могут вернуть все, как было — быть самыми близкими людьми друг другу, не говоря при этом громких слов, (во всяком случае, Фрэнк не будет говорить), но он не может позволить этому случиться. Нужно все изменить, иначе кто знает, чем все это закончится? Джон нужен ему сильнее, чем он когда-либо мог себе в этом признаться.

Джон целует его волосы — он не ждет от Фрэнка каких-либо слов. Это так ясно, что колет в сердце, — тот молча принимает бессилие Фрэнка объяснить чувства, невозможность спасти то, что еще можно спасти. 

Фрэнку нужно быть смелым — намного больше, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
— Извини за всё, — тихо говорит он и отрывается от Джона, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию.  
Джон замирает.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения, Фрэнк.  
Фрэнк качает головой и виновато улыбается, но уголки губ остаются опущенными.  
— Есть, за что. Знаешь, у меня было много времени подумать, с тех пор как я уехал из Лондона. Я пришел к некоторым выводам, — Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох. — Вывод первый — все эти годы я был трусом.  
Джон смотрит растеряно и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, дай мне закончить. Я был трусом все эти годы и, возможно, все еще им и остался.  
— Фрэнк, ты самый смелый человек из тех, что я знаю. 

Фрэнк смотрит на него с обожанием. Джон — потрясающий человек, всегда хочет, чтобы Фрэнк думал о себе лучше, даже если для этого приходится говорить фразами из романтических комедий.  
— Нет, я не смелый. Есть то, что ты должен знать. То, что я должен был сказать тебе много лет назад.  
Джон замирает.  
— Не говори мне, что ты… — на лице Джона страх. — Боже, Фрэнк, ты мог бы сказать это по телефону, я…  
Джон отталкивает его, пытаясь выставить дистанцию между ними. Складывает руки на груди и выглядит таким уязвимым.  
— Что? Нет, нет, нет, Джон, черт, это не то, что я имел в виду! Как ты мог подумать, что…  
В глазах Джона блестят слезы, и Фрэнк по-настоящему ненавидит себя за то, как легко он может все запутать.  
— Ты был таким отстраненным в последнее время, — от слов Джона больно, чертовски больно. — Словно ты не хотел иметь со мной ничего общего. Я думал… Я знаю, я всегда любил тебя больше, но… Я действительно думал, что ты не бросишь меня, после того, как уйдешь и…  
— Господи, Джон, — Джон вытирает слезы с его лица, и Фрэнк перехватывает его за руку. Наклоняется и поцелует костяшки пальцев Джона. — Я не бросаю тебя. Я просто пытаюсь признаться, как безумно в тебя влюблен. 

Глаза Джона расширяются от шока, а губы приоткрываются, и Фрэнк ненавидит себя за это. Он думает, помнит ли Джон вообще последний раз, кого Фрэнк ему это сказал. Скорее всего, нет, ведь Фрэнк не помнит сам. Он говорил это несколько раз: во время секса, когда кончал. и кричал Джону в ухо после забитого гола, но так? Спокойно, не в порыве эмоций? Возможно, никогда.  
— Я был трусом, потому что никогда не хотел признавать, что я люблю тебя, всегда любил. Я не… — Фрэнк тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь не сталкиваться с блестящими глазами Джона. — Я не хотел говорить тебе, потому что думал, что это только все усложнит. Что ты будешь ждать от меня больше, чем я могу тебе дать. Что мы не сможем сохранить наши отношения.  
Фрэнк останавливается и ведет ладонью по волосам.  
— Это так глупо. Все, что я говорил сам себе, все отговорки, которые я придумывал. Правда в том, что я всегда боялся того, что чувствую к тебе…  
Он вздыхает.  
— Это так сильно, знаешь? Я люблю тебя так сильно, ты — лучший человек, которого я когда-либо встречал и … и я не могу с этим справиться, потому что не бывает такой любви. В реальной жизни, я имею в виду.  
Джон улыбается. Его улыбка похожа на солнце, появившееся посреди ночи.  
— Но она бывает. То, что я чувствую — реально, и я не хочу потерять тебя.  
— Ты не потеряешь, — первое, что произносит Джон. Он переплетает вместе их пальцы, сияя от счастья. Фрэнк знает, он не заслуживает всех этих улыбок, но…  
— Джон, я вел себя как дерьмо по отношению к тебе. Я принимал все как должное, а потом я удивился, что ты не скучал по мне так, как я думал, ты будешь…  
— Я безумно скучал по тебе, Фрэнки. Было так странно понимать, что тебя нет рядом, да это до сих пор непривычно. Почему ты думал, что я не скучал?  
Фрэнк пожимает плечами.  
— Я не знаю… может быть, я был эгоистом. Меня так сильно накрыло эмоциями, что я думал — никто не переживает это так же, как и я. Господи, Джон, я совершил так много ошибок. Совершал все время. Хотел бы я все исправить.  
— Людям свойственно совершать ошибки, Фрэнки. И твои не так уж и огромны.  
— Нет, они огромны.

Джон крепко его обнимает. Фрэнк глубоко втягивает воздух — каким-то образом запах Джона придает силы. Такой знакомый. Такой _Джон_.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты простил меня, — шепчет Фрэнк.  
— Я уже сказал, тебе не о чем просить прощения.  
— Джон…  
— Слушай сюда. Конечно, были дни, когда я хотел, чтобы ты сказал все то, что ты только что сказал. Но я всегда знал, что ты любил меня, Лэмпси. Ты показывал это самыми разными способами. Действия — лучше слов.  
— Когда, например?  
— Например, ты всегда пьешь мой отвратительный чай, но никогда не говоришь, что он отвратителен, — Фрэнк удивленно сопит. — Эй, я серьезно. Чай — практически религия в Англии, так что если это не любовь, то что?

Фрэнк смеется и целует его в щеку.  
— Ты прав, Джей Ти. Это знак безграничной любви.  
Джон сталкивается с ним губами.  
— Кстати, так что там со всей этой историей про ночные прогулки в парке?  
Фрэнк краснеет. Он надеялся, что Джон не спросит.  
— Свежий воздух помогает думать.  
Джон удивленно поднимает брови.  
— Да ну?  
— Заткнись, Терри.  
— Я ничего не сказал!  
Фрэнк бьет его в плечо, все еще ощущая себя неловко. Джон глупо улыбается.  
— Может, тебе свежий воздух и помогает думать, но в моем случае — у меня скоро задница отмерзнет. Пошли, пора домой.

Но я уже дома, ведь дом, как известно, там, где ты, хочет сказать Фрэнк. И говорит, потому что он устал не говорить Джону, о чем думает.  
Джон хохочет как ненормальный после признания, но Фрэнк это переживет.  
— Господи, я никогда тебе это не забуду. Когда я буду умирать, то на последнем издыхании буду хохотать над этим. Откуда это? Последняя песня Майли?

***

Он спит спокойно ночью и надеется, что бессонница осталась в прошлом. Джон будит его поцелуем, и Фрэнк даже не хочет жаловаться на утренний запах у него изо рта, потому что сейчас он уверен — Джон будет ждать его, даже когда он улетит в Нью-Йорк.  
Джон говорит, что никогда не рассматривал вариант не ждать.  
Грудь больше не сдавливает, и Фрэнк наконец может дышать. Слова его больше не душат.


End file.
